Shadow Phoenix
Shadow Phoenix is a worldwide, tyrannical paramilitary-like terrorist group based in Europe, North America, and Northern Africa. They are known for their alliance with the Ceph and for their beliefs in "unity" and dictatorship. Since the end of the Ceph-Human War, the terrorist group has been disbanded and all known traces of the terrorist group are currently being searched for and eradicated. WORK IN PROGRESS =History= Formation Shadow Phoenix was formed in 1934 by James Page and his followers, an idealistic and extremist convict wanted by Nazi Germany for attempted terrorist plots against Germany. The terrorist group started out as a small, but mobile group, but it eventually expanded into a paramilitary-like group with militaristic-like functions and stuff in 1952 with the help of the Soviet Union. The Soviet union equipped the terrorist group with modern and reliable equipment, such as AKMs, BTRs, and such. The Space Age In the 1950s, the Soviet Union found files concerning about Hargreave's discovery of Ceph technology and beliefs that the Ceph have hidden technology on the moon. Considering it as a great opportunity to win the Cold War, the terrorist group, with the cooperation of the Soviets, initiated a clandestine military project codenamed, "Rebirth." It involved reviving ancient Ceph technology on the moon and using it to call in Ceph forces hidden all over the world by implanting the transmitter on Luna 2. To avoid speculation from the world and concern from the United States, the Luna 2 launch was covered up as the Soviet Union's first step in studying the moon and for bringing in a "new age" of discovery. Fortunately, the Luna 2 mission and the successors of Luna 2 turned out to have interesting results. In 1959, Luna 2 was launched and was hailed by nations all over the world as the Soviet Union's first step into extending the field of astronomy. Meanwhile, on Earth, Shadow Phoenix and several Soviet scientists and officials, including Nikita Khrushchev, began to monitor the moon and find the ancient Ceph technology. To their surprise, they found it, but the Ceph technology hidden on the moon turned out to be a global map marking the areas of the Ceph's interests. Luna 2 interacted with the map and discovered the location of the leader of the Ceph: Hawaii. From this, the Soviet Union decided to have Shadow Phoenix send a small, undercover team investigate Hawaii and attempt to contact the Ceph commander. In 1962, a team of Shadow Phoenix agents under the guise of Australian tourists infiltrated Hawaii and found the Ceph commander hidden within the mountains located in the Valley of Oahu. The Shadow Phoenix agents encountered the Ceph commander and asked for an alliance. The Ceph commander, who had little interest in humanity, refused cooperation and attempted to kill the Shadow Phoenix agents when the Shadow Phoenix agents offered a deal. The Shadow Phoenix agents promised to extract the remains of the Ceph technology from the moon in exchange for their alliance. To assist in the operation, the Ceph offered Shadow Phoenix a small, versatile spacecraft to pilot and use to acquire quicker access to the moon. Although Shadow Phoenix were triumphantly successful, the Ceph spacecraft's flight and emission of high levels of radiation attracted much concerning attention from the United States. The Intervention of the West The United States detected the Ceph spacecraft's radiation rapidly moving to the moon and began a development of NASA and the Apollo space programs. The Apollo missions were covered up as missions to study the moon with the real purpose of the missions being the investigation of the radiation. However, the Apollo spacecrafts arrived too late to discover the source of the radiation as Shadow Phoenix and several Soviet cosmonauts already excavated the area. From the data collected, the United States then believed that an alien race exists and then locked away the evidence of the Ceph's existence, never speaking of it again. Back in Hawaii, Shadow Phoenix returned and gave the Ceph leader the technology excavated from the moon. The Ceph leader then agreed to make an alliance and vooperated with the Soviet Union. However, their intentions were delayed when British SAS soldier, Staff Sergeant Kate A. Turner, raided a research site and sabotaged much of the Soviet equipment. This, combined with the military coup by Soviet Generals, caused the Soviet Union to collapse and cause Shadow Phoenix to go into hiding. Shadow Phoenix still continued activity with the Ceph and planned for a worldwide invasion with the cooperation of the Ceph. The Ceph-Human War During the invasion of New York in 2023, Shadow Phoenix emerged from Russia and began conquering much of Russia to the majority of North Africa as well as some of Eastern Europe. This is to ensure the safety of the Ceph portal located in Egypt as well as securing a supply line from the Ceph portal. The Ceph portal allowed them to transport equipment and material from a Ceph mothership that was orbiting near Mars. Among the transported cargo was Project NOVA, a classified weapon that turns matter to energy and launching it as a supersonic, energy projectile. NOVA was used in Eastern Europe and won an easy victory for Shadow Phoenix and the Ceph, allowing them to push forward for Britain. While pushing forward for Britian, UNIESFG anticipated their move and halted their advance. However, Shadow Phoenix forces were able to fire NOVA and as a result, killed one member of UNIESFG and two CIA agents: UNIESFG Warrant Officer III Baas D. Wombassi and CIA agents Jack Bollant and James Conner. Despite casualties, UNIESFG, with the cooperation of the U.S. Army Rangers and German special forces, retaliated against the Ceph and Shadow Phoenix and halted their advance. From the markings on the now-destroyed NOVA cannon, UNIESFG were able to locate the Ceph portal in Egypt. In Egypt, the Shadow Phoenix base built around the Ceph portal was infiltrated by UNIESFG and the entire base was completely decimated by Pakistan and United States Air Force aircrafts. Shadow Phoenix suffered heavy casualties and retreated back into the Ceph portal, which teleported them to the Ceph mothership in orbit near Mars. After the area was secure, UNIESFG brought together two platoons of Marines, Deltas, and the remains of the local miltary forces and the United States Army Rangers and had the entire group enter the Ceph portal on the mission to eleiminate the Ceph mothership and end the Ceph-Human War. During the battle on the Ceph mothership, James Page's subordinates were killed by UNIESFG Captain Hans Strausse while Captain Strausse made his way to the control room of the Ceph mothership. While almost every Shadow Phoenix soldier were killed, the Ceph commander attempted to activate the mothership's weaponry in an attempt to destroy Earth when Captain Strausse disabled the power generators. The Ceph commander engaged into a fight with Captain Strausse as both fought each other with their telekinesis powers. During the fight, James Page intervened and stabbed Captain Strausse. At the same time, Captain Strausse killed the Ceph commander by impaling him with the Spear of Destiny, the only weapon that could kill the Ceph commander. The death of the Ceph commander caused James Page to cowardly escape the ship and return to Earth before the mothership exploded from the battle damage done to the ship. James Page's escape pod then crash-landed into the forests of Germany. Three days later, he was found, incarcerated, and later executed by the United States military. Aftermath As of 2023, Shadow Phoenix was disbanded and all of its members were either incarcerated or killed. Despite its termination, former members of Shadow Phoenix began to gave rise to a militia group in Easter Europe called the National Freedom Army. =Military= Soldiers Shadow Phoenix is known for its advanced military and its extreme militarism. Much of the soldiers were clones with random genetic coding and traits generated from an alien machine called the "Multiplier." In fact, all the clones themselves all came from James Page. The 'Multiplier" was not only used for cloning troops, but it was also used to clone military equipment due to limited supplies and the scarcity of scavenged military equipment. The soldiers were also taught militarily. All of the male soldiers were given clean and short haircuts with shaved sideburns and shaved sides (although some did not have shaved sides or went bald) as in modern military forces. All female soldiers were to have either short hair or tied-up hair. This militarism was all because James Page was a former U.S. Army Captain himself and he believed that militarism will help discipline the soldiers and increase their awareness. The militarism also included movements, training, and such. Weapons Shadow Phoenix uses a variety of firearms. Most of these firearms are known for their reliability, stopping power, and features, making Shadow Phoenix a deadly and formidable force. Handguns *M1911A1 (Special Forces only) *Heckler & Koch USP.45 *Desert Eagle (issued to the commanders of Shadow Phoenix) *FN-Five-seveN Submachine Guns *P90 *UMP *TDI Vector (Special Forces only) *MP7 (Special Forces only) *PP-2000 (common for vehicle crewman) Assault Rifles *LWRC M6 (Special Forces only) *ACR in 6.8 Remington SPC *FN-SCAR-H (Special Forces only) *AK-104 *M14 EBR (Special Forces only) *G3 Machine Guns *Browning M2 (vehicles) *M60 *MG3 (Armored Guards) *Mk 48 Mod 0 (Special Forces only) *PKP Pecheneg *RPK (common for light infantry) *GE M134 Minigun (mounted on helicopters and on some vehicles) *M61 Vulcan (mounted on Ceph Goliaths) Sniper Rifles *LWRC SABR *Cheytac Intervention (Special Forces only) *AS-50 *Stealth Recon Scout (Special Forces only) *Accuracy International AWSM Shotguns *KS-23 *USAS-12 (Special Forces only) *Benelli M1014 *M26 MASS (Special Forces only) Launchers *AT4 CS *Javelin *MGL40 launchers *M230 grenade launcher *Strela-3 Grenades *M67 *M18 Smoke *M84 Flashbang Vehicles Armor *M1A1 Abrams *Challenger 2s *GCV-2 (GCV=Ground Combat Vehicle) *FV107 Scimitar reconnaissance vehicle/light tank *TPz Fuchs Light *Land Rover Wolf *Land Rover Snatch *FMTV truck *Iveco "Panther" CLV. *Husky International MXT-MV *UV-2A3 (combat engineering and tank salvage armored car) *Ocelot armored car (limited use) Artillery, Mortar and Air Defense *Guided Multiple Launch Rocket System (GMLRS) a.k.a. the "70 km sniper" *M109 Howitzer *Archer Artillery System *Dragon Fire II *AN/TWQ-1 Avenger *Rapier FSC Missile System *Centurion anti-projectile vehicle *MIM-104 Patriot Aircraft Shadow Phoenix rarely use human aircraft as they rely heavily on Ceph aircraft. However, they do use aircraft, but to fill some roles much of the Ceph aircraft can't fill in or for special purposes. Much of the aircraft they use are generally used for abrupt hit-and-runs or for infantry support. Large *AC-130 "Spooky" *B-2 Spirit Jets *AV-8B Harrier II *F-35 Lightning II (used as close air support aircraft as well as air-to-air combat) *MiG-35 *F-117A Nighthawk (often used for hit-and-runs) *F-22 Raptor Small *CV-22B Osprey (Special Forces only) *UH-60 Black Hawk *AH-6 "Little Bird" UAV *Northrop Grumman MQ-8 Fire Scout *Crusher *Northrop Grumman RQ-4 Global Hawk *Northrop Grumman X-47B Navy Shadow Phoenix does not have any human naval vessels as they use Ceph Warriors and many versatile and naval Ceph vehicles. However, they do use small, human naval crafts, too. UUV *Talisman Patrol Boat *Modified North Korean small and patrol boats =Goals= The goal of Shadow Phoenix is having Earth united under one ruler and a government running on Communist and Socialist laws and ideology. Shadow Phoenix commander James Page considered the Ceph as gods and the true successors of humans. He criticizes the American government to be imperialistic liars and corrupted men that only achieve things for themselves. Page described the American soldiers as "criminals" who are violent and thirsty for war. Despite this, much of Shadow Phoenix's beliefs were religious-like. Much of Shadow Phoenix is religious. Shadow Phoenix worship the Ceph as gods and deities that contain the key to limitless power. The Ceph was believed to bring them salvation and guide them to the path of godhood. Interestingly enough, Shadow Phoenix have very peculiar beliefs and such interesting concepts about life. One of them was that death was considered as the beginning of a journey to "The Further". "The Further" is an alternate realm that is all around the world of the living. It is a place of suffering, death, punishment, and corruption. This place is dominated by demons and the souls of the dead. This belief causes Shadow Phoenix to not keep any POWs and execute anyone regardless if they are armed or not unless the "guider" says not to. =Variants= *Light infantry - They are the most common types of infantry seen on the battlefield. They are distinguished by their tan uniform. More specialized light infantry feature grey trench coats and darker helmets. *Heavy infantry - The heavy infantry are the workhorses of the Shadow Phoenix military. They carry heavy weapons, are more specialized in combat, and wear darker, armored uniforms with a red band on the arms. *Special Forces - The elite of Shadow Phoenix. They specialize in infiltration, operations behind enemy lines, and just about anything a United States Delta Force operative can handle. Unlike the lighter infantry, they wield higher level bulletproof vests and have tougher armor, making them extremely difficult to take down with a pistol and/or a submachine gun alone. They are distinguished by the lack of their faction's insignia on their arms and an all black uniform. *Armored guards - Unlike the special forces variant, the armored guards are meant for escorting high-priority cargo and objectives, guarding military bases, supporting infantry, leading certain special operations, are the squad leaders of the special forces soldiers, and are the protectors of James Page and other high-ranking officer in Shadow Phoenix. They are distinguished by their black trench coats, larger gas masks with armored oxygen generator in the back, black tactical gloves, and the red eye lenses on the gas mask. What's different from the lighter variants is that they are the only variant to have nanosuits. The nanosuits used by the armored guards are worn underneath the trench coat and do not bond with the user like the nanosuits from the United States due to the improved linking system. =Gallery= 1.JPG|Shadow Phoenix soldier being deployed overseas SPshipboard.jpg|Shadow Phoenix soldier infiltrating the USS Nebitz in the Mediterranean Sea Modern-Warfare-3-Paris-Thumbnail.jpg|Shadow Phoenix light infantry soldier in combat during the invasion of Paris